Frank (combine)
Frank is a combine harvester. He guards the tractors at night while they sleep, and attempts to get Mater and Lightning when he finds that they are tractor tipping. History ''Cars'' Frank has a minor role in Cars. After Lightning McQueen and Mater woke him by scaring the tractors, he chases them out of the field. He almost manages to get Lightning just before the two cars leave the pasture, where Frank cannot go past the wooden fence. Lightning soon has a nightmare that he, The King and Chick Hicks are beaten by Frank who appeared out of nowhere in the tie-breaker race, with Chick not even surviving the race (Frank catches Chick, shreds him into pieces, and pouring out Chick's remains from his tiny exhaust pipe). At the end of Lightning's dream, Frank appears to be hanging out with the Dinoco racing team. Frank is then seen behind a fence with his tractors watching a drive-in movie in the end credits. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, he only appears in Tractor Tipping. He is one of the obstacles you must stay away from. If you get caught in his headlights or bump him, you automatically get caught. If you get caught, a scene will show where Frank will chase Lightning and Mater out of his field. You also get caught if you stay in a spotlight for too long or if you move close to Frank for too long. ''Mater and the Ghostlight'' Frank makes a cameo in Mater and the Ghostlight sleeping in the field with the tractors, until Mater wakes him up by speeding in front of him with a blue lantern on his hook which he thinks was the Ghostlight. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Frank has the same role that he did in Cars: The Video Game. You tip tractors, and try to stay away from Frank. In this game, you'll also get caught if you go too fast on gravel for a long time. In the endscene for the last level, Frank finds Mater and Lightning. He chases them, they were soon trapped between him and a fence. Lightning, however, uses a horn (which is weird because he didn't even have one in the film and games; he just revved his engine), and Frank actually tips over. Lightning and Mater then laugh at this. This was the only time when Frank tipped like a tractor, because in reality, his wheels are way too small for that. ''The World of Cars Online'' In The World of Cars Online, Frank could be found roaming around Fillmore's Fields, guarding the grass and the tractors. If the player made contact with him, they would be pushed back to the entrance gate. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' In Cars 2: The Video Game, in the race "Mood Springs" Mater mentions Frank to a very confused Jeff Gorvette, Carla Veloso, and the character that you are playing as (Lightning McQueen if you are playing as the following 3 cars) at the opening of the Canyon Race. However, the two racers do not know who Frank is, but Carla, despite not knowing who he is, notes him to sound "strong and handsome!" Frank roars, shaking the ground, in which Mater stated that, "Ye' got the 'strong' part right!" Frank appears in almost all of the Radiator Springs levels. In races, Frank (who's behind a fence) roars at cars who race pass him. Frank also appears in most Hunter and Arena Modes. If you get too close to Frank, he will fling you up in the air with his blades and cause damage to an agent. ''Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure'' Although not making a physical appearance in Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure, he does appear as a wooden 2D model in the first Cars level Fancy Drivin'. It appears in a field part of the course when the player, Mater and Sheriff go into the field. The edges of the shredders make ramps for jumping. ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' In Cars: Fast as Lightning, Frank is one of the obstacles on Mater's Track. If the player fails to perform a trick while in the "hill" section, the player will tumble down and get hit by him. If the player succeeds, Frank will then chase the player down the hill, but eventually gives up and returns to his place. General information Physical appearance Frank is an XXL Metroactual Combine, which resembles a Case IH Axial-Flow 7010 Combine. He has a large blade attached to his front, used for cutting grass, and can supposedly cut cars to pieces, although the only evidence of this was seen in one of Lightning McQueen's dreams, and the blade will only slightly bump the player in Cars: The Video Game and Cars: Mater-National Championship. Attached to his roof are two horns, and his nose features a ring, making him closely resemble a bull, much like his behavior. Frank is painted maroon, featuring slight rust and dirt. All of his other features, including his ring, horns, and combine blade, are all painted in a dark shade of grey. Personality and traits Frank's behavior closely resembles a bull, similarly to how tractors' behavior matches that of cows. He is very sensitive and gets angry, even at things that aren't worth it. He spends his days patrolling the tractor pastures and keeping everything in order, including to keep Mater and his pals (normally McQueen) out of the fields. Powers and abilties Frank's primary use is to cut grass/harvest crops using his blades, which are assisted by tractors, who he supervises and has custody over. He also seems to have quick reflexes and good hearing, as he can track down Mater without much trouble. Appearances *''Cars'' *''Cars: The Video Game'' *''Mater and the Ghostlight'' *''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' *''The World of Cars Online'' *''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure'' *''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"Frank is a hard worker, he spends his days in the fields harvesting, threshing and cleaning grain; then it's off to oversee the tractors' work for the rest of the afternoon. By the end of his long day Frank is ready to power down for the night and prepare for the early morning ahead. So if you're planning to wake Frank up out of his precious sleep you'd better have a good reason, or a really good escape route." Portrayals *Frank Welker - All appearances Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Frank (combine)/Gallery. Names in other languages Trivia *Frank resembles a bull in both appearance and personality (such as an insignia resembling a nose ring and a pair of smokestacks resembling horns). In El Materdor, all bulls, however, are bulldozers. **In addition, a few of the bulldozers' roaring sounds from said short are exactly the same as the ones Frank makes. *In the prototype cover of Tractor Tipping Board Game, Frank is yellow and green, like a John Deere combine harvester, rather than his normal maroon color. de:Frank pl:Heniek pt-br:Frank ru:Фрэнк Category:Antagonists Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Characters Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure Category:Mater and the Ghostlight Category:The World of Cars Online Characters